Me Acorde
by Dana Norram
Summary: O que fazer quando sua própria consciência está contra você? Quando você se considera... um monstro? // Vincent's POV // YAOI // CidxVincent // ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII e seus personagens pertencem a Square Enix. Mas _esta_ fic me pertence, logo se eu encontrá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, eu vou juro que solto as quatro bestas do Vincent em cima do(a) infeliz!

**NdA:** Esta fanfic é um presente de aniversário a minha amiga Lily Carroll, a maior fã de Vincent Valentine que eu conheço! ;)

* * *

**Me acorde**  
por Dana Norram

Há certas coisas... que não podem ser explicadas.

Apenas aceitas.

Confesso que me senti intimidado, para não dizer totalmente apavorado, quando descobri o significado dos tremores que eu sentia cada vez que pousava os olhos sobre Cid Highwind.

Era um sentimento estranho. Errado e obsceno. Definitivamente impróprio para o meu próprio bem. Para o bem dele.

Quem eu achava que era afinal? Um monstro vil... um pecador cujos demônios se manifestavam a torto e a direito, para quem quisesse apreciar. Ou não.

Cid poderia até negar, mas eu vi o seu olhar assustado, quando ele presenciou a minha transformação pela primeira vez.

_"Como aquele rapaz, aparentemente tão sério e compenetrado, poderia tornar-se um monstro de pele púrpura com chifres e presas, tão selvagem quanto as bestas que nós vivemos enfrentando?"_, ele deve ter se perguntando.

Todos eles devem ter se perguntando.

Eu achava que não me importava. Mas estava errado. Meu peito apertava cada vez que sentia a energia subindo... subindo e crescendo... até que eu não pudesse mais controlá-la. Até que _ninguém_ pudesse mais me controlar.

Não gosto disso. Não gosto de perder o controle. Abomino a idéia de estar fora do meu juízo, de não poder dominar minhas ações ou palavras.

Tenho medo de ambas. Medo de me entregar novamente, de me deixar levar por sentimentos. No passado, agir de tal maneira só resultou num tiro, um braço prótese, trinta anos de sono e pesadelos, assombrado por quatro bestas terríveis.

No entanto, o mais doloroso foi acordar e descobrir que todos aqueles monstros realmente existiam. E não apenas isso. Eles existiam _dentro_ de mim. Esperando, aguardando, prontos para despertar e dominarem-me por inteiro.

Eu tenho medo de adormecer próximo dos outros. Eu tenho medo de dormir perto _dele_. Desde a manifestação física de Death Gigas, minha segunda besta, eu soube que não poderia mais dormir. E na verdade, eu não preciso.

Não sei como, mas para minha desgraça, _ele_ percebeu.

Mais uma vez nós compartilhávamos um quarto e mais uma vez eu me preparava para uma noite em claro.

Eu vigiava o sono de Cid. Observava o peito dele descendo e subindo com a respiração pesada. Vigiava seu rosto, geralmente tão nervoso e irritado, agora curiosamente sereno. Assistia as sobrancelhas loiras se unindo vez ou outra, franzindo o cenho num sonho qualquer, intimamente me perguntando se eu fazia parte dele. Perdia-me, alimentando falsas esperanças... Esperanças estas que se desvaneciam com os primeiros raios do amanhecer, quando a dura realidade era novamente posta em nossos ombros.

Naquela noite, porém, foi diferente.

Chaos aparecera durante uma batalha à tarde. Pela primeira vez. Para minha grande surpresa e desagrado. Eu não imaginava meu mais terrível demônio vindo à tona assim... tão cedo.

Eu me machucara. Mais do que o costume. Escutava uma voz cruel no fundo da minha mente. Sentia-me aterrorizado, sem saber a quem realmente ela pertencia e _porquê_ não parava de me dizer aquelas... _coisas_.

_"Você se esqueceu de Lucrecia? Você dizia que a amava, Vincent. Você, meu querido, que se sacrificou a troco de nada... você, monstro... rato de laboratório... demônio... cobaia de Jenova... aberração. Você... que deu sua vida fracassada em troca de um castigo eterno. Pensa que valeu a pena? Pensa que aquela vadia ficou satisfeita? Que ela pediu sua ajuda... que ela desejava sua ajuda? Não... ela não queria. E agora você é nosso. Hm. Acha que pode fugir? Se esconder? Acha que pode simplesmente nos enterrar no fundo da sua mente? Não somos a sua última cartada, Vincent... não somos seu trunfo de batalha. Nós apareceríamos de um jeito ou de outro e você sabe por quê? Porque eu quero. Porque nos queremos. Porque nós não podemos ser controlados. Por nada, nem por ninguém. Nem mesmo morrer você pode, Vincent. Não é divertido? Sofra... sinta sua pele ser rasgada e estraçalhada durante as nossas manifestações... Enlouqueça com a minha voz, com minhas gentis palavras ecoando de forma ensurdecedora em sua cabeça. Grite... implore... padeça. Torne-se de uma vez por todas aquilo que você realmente é... Esqueça sua humanidade, Vincent. Venha para nós... venha para o inferno... torne-se um monstro"._

Eu gritei.

Gritei por socorro. Por ajuda. Tentei arrancar aquela voz da minha cabeça, puxando meus cabelos, enfiando minha garra na terra... E quando finalmente dei por mim, tinha voltado ao normal.

Não. Normal não. Eu nunca seria normal outra vez.

Nenhum dos que estão aqui voltariam. Ninguém que viu o que nós vimos poderia voltar a ser o que era antes. Ninguém.

Eu vi o olhar acusador e amedrontado dos meus companheiros. Eu vi o receio de algum deles em se aproximar de mim, quanto mais em me tocar.

Mas não Cid.

Como se obedecesse a um pedido mudo, ele puxou-me para cima e me levou para o quarto. Eu estava cansado, sentia sono e acima de tudo dor. Muita dor. Cada músculo estalando numa agonia distinta, a mente e o corpo parecendo que fora triturado e moído por horas a fio...

"Tire a capa," veio a ordem. Era um tom de voz firme, mas distante. Ele teria falado baixo demais ou eu sentia tanta dor e tanto sono que já prejudicasse meus sentidos?

Encarei-o confuso. Literalmente perdido. Vi-o balançar a cabeça e sem esperar um segundo mais, começar a soltar as fivelas que prendiam minha capa.

Não reagi.

Por que reagiria? Não era isso que eu tinha esperado... sonhado e imaginado durante semanas?

Eu não sabia se merecia uma nova chance – na verdade, diariamente eu me certificava do contrário. Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker... e claro, _Chaos_. Todos os dias, todas as horas os meus quatro demônios me lembravam... lembravam que eu não deveria amar novamente. Que eu não poderia _viver_ novamente. Meu corpo sim... podia estar vivo, mas minha alma... não. Esta fora confiscada há muito tempo. Lançada em meio ao fogo, num lugar ermo onde eu não poderia resgatá-la nunca mais.

Contudo... eu não os obedecia.

Não sei se talvez no fundo, os desacreditasse. Afinal, por que eu continuava a sentir calor cada vez que Cid me tocava? Isso era errado? Era. Claro que era. Ele era um homem, um ser humano que apesar de tudo, ainda tinha sua vida, tinha uma chance mínima de felicidade. O que eu estava pensando ao olhá-lo de tal maneira... quão baixo eu conseguira descer...

Cid estava me encarando.

"Vince, você deveria descansar, dormir um pouco-"

"NÃO!"

Novamente eu vi o olhar assustado. Mas esse era diferente. Não era medo, ódio ou pavor que aqueles olhos azuis irradiavam.

Era preocupação. Pura e simples. Ou talvez fosse minha imaginação me pregando peças, minha vontade íntima de achar que ele sentia algo por mim.

_"Uma vez tolo apaixonado, sempre tolo apaixonado. Você não se enxerga, não é mesmo? Acha que ele, um homem vivido e inteligente, audacioso... acha mesmo que Cid Highwind iria se interessar por alguém como você? A história sempre se repete... ele já tem outra pessoa. E igual à Lucrecia, é uma pessoa que tem a mesma vida que a dele, os mesmos interesses, os mesmos sonhos e ambições. Você não pôde competir com Hojo. Você não pode competir com Shera. Ela é uma mulher e Cid é um homem. Você é um homem. Ela é normal. Você não é. Gosta tanto assim de sofrer, Vincent? É. Eu sei que gosta. Sempre gostou. Diga a ele o que sente, vá... vai em frente. Conte ao Cid tudo que pensa, tudo que você imagina durante as noites... enquanto ele dorme. Vamos, seu pervertido insolente, conte tudo! Eu já sei o que vai acontecer. Ele vai esnobá-lo. Rir de você. Zombar de você. Mas... mas talvez ele se aproveite. Sim, sim, talvez ele não se importe em tê-lo por uma noite, não é mesmo? Afinal, por que Cid pagaria por algo... que ele pode ter de graça? Que acha disso, Vincent? Poderia funcionar, não? Não é isso que você quer? Ter o capitão no meio de suas pernas, se enfiando em você, o machucando também? Eu tinha razão Vincent. Você realmente gosta da dor. Pois vá em frente. Conte ao Cid e... de uma maneira ou de outra, sofra. Sofra, Vincent Valentine." _

"Me deixe em paz..."

Sei que Cid ainda estava ali, no quarto. Sei que ele não desgrudava os olhos de mim.

Fico imaginando todas as perguntas que ele deve estar se fazendo:_ Ele é doente? É louco? Deve ser, com todas aquelas bestas, com essa garra, com esses olhos vermelhos..._

Eu devia estar realmente doente e confuso, pois senti algo quente em minhas mãos, sobre meu rosto. Abri os olhos.

Não acreditei.

Eu sequer me dera conta de que Cid não se mexera, nem um único músculo. Ficara ali, quieto... assistindo Chaos assombrando minha mente. Por um instante me perguntei, se eu não repetira em voz alta aquelas palavras do demônio...

As palavras da minha mente... da minha diabólica consciência. As _minhas_ palavras.

Eu o encaro. Sua expressão é tão difícil de se ler, tão compenetrada... tão bonita.

Eu não vou agüentar.

Por Leviathan**¹**, que ele não tenha ouvido uma só palavra, que ele permaneça ignorante aos meus sentimentos, a minha loucura. Que ele jamais descubra as emoções erradas que eu alimentei noite após noite, que tudo continue como antes. Eu não saberia lidar com a rejeição novamente... não, eu não agüentaria.

Não haverá rejeição.

Não haverá nada.

Eu simplesmente preciso fingir. Cid provavelmente só quer ter certeza de que não cairei morto, ter certeza de que nosso time não sofrerá nenhuma baixa a essa altura da missão e quanto a isso, ele pode ficar tranqüilo.

Eu não vou morrer. Eu não posso morrer. Por mais que eu queira... eu não posso ser livre.

Ele devolve o olhar, mas continua em silêncio.

O quê ele espera? Que eu diga algo? Que eu me levante daqui e faça cinqüenta flexões para provar que estou bem, que vou _ficar_ bem?

É mentira.

Eu nunca ficarei bem.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco, Vince, suas mãos estão tremendo..."

Maldição.

Não tenho controle de meus pensamentos e nem fora de uma luta posso ter controle de minhas ações.

E aliás, não. Eu também não posso dormir. Quem me garante que algum _deles_ não aparecerá no instante em que eu baixar a vigia? Quem me garante que nenhum deles tentará atacar Cid ou qualquer um dos outros? Eu não preciso de mais pecados para me atormentar...

Sim. Os meus pecados... o meu passado. Eu sei agora. Tudo está consumindo o presente. Me consumindo.

É como o fogo em uma vela. Começa tão devagar e vai aumentando... cada vez mais e mais. Sempre quente e dolorido, quente e dolorido... até tudo que termina e então... não há mais nada.

Mas eu ainda estou no quarto de hotel. As luzes estão ligadas, há café quente sobre a mesa e Cid não saiu de perto de mim.

Ele tinha visto eu escapar para dentro da minha tumultuada mente durante horas, e mesmo assim não se mexeu. Talvez tenha franzido o cenho algumas vezes, talvez tenha coçado a cabeça enquanto me fitava, talvez tenha respirado fundo enquanto despia minha capa e abria os botões da minha camisa.

Ele estava olhando para os machucados que Chaos fizera.

Que eu fizera.

Cid não me olhava como um amante, talvez nem mesmo como um amigo. Eu não quero admitir, mas isso também machuca.

"Isto está feio... Olhe, Vince. Prometa que depois de eu usar essa Restore**²**, você vai tentar dormir um pouco, certo? Você está parecendo um zumbi-"

Ele ri da própria piada, mas eu não tenho vontade de imitá-lo. Eu sou um zumbi... um morto-vivo. O fantasma de um homem que morreu trinta anos atrás.

Eu o encaro, novamente e novamente. Ele devolve o olhar, sem temor, sem hesitação. Eu inspiro, ele não se move. Eu engulo em seco, ele inclina a cabeça, como se me analisasse. Eu abro minha boca, sem me dar conta das palavras que saem dela...

"Por que eu precisei conhecer você?"

Quero morrer.

Eu disse... eu disse, eu disse, eu disse.

Proclamei em voz alta aquilo que não poderia ter sido dito nem aos murmúrios, trancado em um confessionário. Agora ele sabe. Agora não há escapatória.

Eu quero morrer.

Mas eu não posso. Amaldiçoada seja minha existência!

"Eu não sei, Vincent." Cid responde sem desviar seus olhos, sem parecer constrangido. Apenas surpreso. É, eu também estaria. "Só posso dizer que gosto disso".

Minha vez de parecer surpreso. Confuso seria a palavra ideal.

Disso? Disso _quê_?

Sinto sua mão em meu rosto. Não, só posso estar enganado. O quê Cid está fazendo?

Úmido...

quente...

... lágrimas.

Há lágrimas em minha face.

Lágrimas que antecipam minha desgraça, minha dor. Não... as lágrimas nunca se atrasam.

Eu fecho os olhos. Isso pode ser um sonho? Seria o primeiro sonho bom em mais de trinta anos?

Sua mão é áspera, mas seu toque é delicado. Honesto e íntegro. Eu não quero que ele pare.

Eu não quero que ele continue.

Eu quero morrer.

"Seu rosto é tão triste e mesmo assim, eu não me canso de olhá-lo... eu não me canso de tocá-lo, Vince".

Meus ouvidos estão me pregando peças. Meus demônios estão brincando comigo. Parem por favor, parem com isso. Eu não posso mais...

"Chega..."

Cid pára. Eu abro os olhos. Ele devolve o olhar.

"Quem é você, Vincent Valentine? Por que age assim? Por que... me olha assim?"

Eu não respondo.

Chaos estava certo. Eu vou sofrer.

Chaos estava errado. Eu não quero sofrer.

"Por que seus olhos são tão melancólicos... por que treme debaixo dos meus dedos... você não quer que eu toque?"

Eu quero.

_Para quê pagar por algo... que ele poderia ter de graça?_

Mas não assim.

Levanto-me com violência. Minha cadeira desaba no chão, fazendo mais barulho do que a prudência recomendaria. Elas estão vindo novamente, mas eu não vou chorar. Não desta vez. Permita-me ao menos sair com um pingo de dignidade desta tortura...

_Você se esqueceu de Lucrecia?_

Não.

_Mas você quer... quer ter o capitão no meio das suas pernas, se enfiando em você-_

Sim. Eu quero.

_Você não pôde competir com Hojo._

Lucrecia...

_Você não pode competir com Shera._

Cid...

_Esqueça sua humanidade, Vincent!_

"ME DEIXE EM PAZ!"

_Pensa que aquela vadia ficou satisfeita?_

"Por favor, não-"

_Conte ao Cid tudo que se passa... _

"Cid..."

_...tudo que você imagina durante as noites... _

"Me desculpe, Cid-"

_...enquanto ele dorme._

"Por favor..."

_Diga a ele o quê sente, vá... vai em frente!_

Eu não agüento mais. Eu não posso agüentar mais...

"Eu amo você."

Só escutei o silêncio, pontuado pela minha respiração rápida e arquejante. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho ruim, aos sobressaltos. Mas eu sabia que não estava sonhado. Eu sabia que aquele pesadelo era real.

Cid só me encarava.

Ele iria zombar? Iria me cobrir de insultos? Claro que ele riria...

Mas por que ele não estava rindo? Por que tudo não podia passar de uma grande piada?

E as lágrimas voltaram. Eu não posso impedi-las mais. Eu quero morrer. Mas eu o amo.

Eu o amo _tanto_...

E Cid continuava a me encarar quando respondeu: "Eu também."

**-x-**

Há tempos deixei para trás um caixão, uma sala sombria e tétrica, uma mansão lúgubre... Achando que finalmente tinha me libertado. Que a vida me chamava de volta. Que ela me dava uma nova chance.

E eu estava errado.

Eu não despertava para vida, eu não iria viver um sonho. Eu despertava sim, mas para meus mais reais pesadelos.

Eu deveria ter sido como uma vela, que queima em agonia até o fim. Contudo, eu conheci Cid.

E agora, mesmo que meus demônios internos tentem me arrastar para sombra todas as noites... cada vez que eu fechar os olhos para dormir... eu estarei tranqüilo.

Tranqüilo, porque eu ainda posso ter pesadelos, mas agora eles não passam disto.

De pesadelos. De sonhos ruins.

E eu sei que Cid vai estar aqui, ao meu lado, para me despertar de cada um deles.

**Fim**  
(Originalmente escrita em janeiro de 2004)

**

* * *

¹ Leviathan:** _summon_ (criatura mística, neste caso, uma serpente marinha) que "pegamos" em Wutai, terra natal da Yuffie (e, na opinião de alguns fãs, a de Vincent também).

**² Restore:** _materia_ (esfera de energia e sim, se escreve sem acento mesmo) responsável pela magia de cura.

~ Comentários, elogios ou críticas? Botãozinho verde/azul/seiláeu no fim da página e _Review this Story/Chapter_! ;)


End file.
